The imaging device package has a package structure in which an imaging device chip is mounted on a substrate and an optical member such as seal glass is supported by a supporting body fixed in a substrate peripheral section around the imaging device chip by an adhesive. This package structure is more specifically explained with reference to FIG. 20.
In FIG. 20, an imaging device chip 101 is mounted on a substrate 102 with an imaging surface 101A set on an upper side and is electrically connected to the substrate 102 by a wire (a bonding wire/a gold wire) 103. A supporting body 104 is attached to the outer edge of the substrate 102 by a bonding section 105 including an adhesive. The supporting body 104 supports an optical member 106 having optical transparency such as seal glass with respect to the substrate 102.
In the past, an imaging device package 100 of this type adopts a configuration in which a bonding area A for the wire 103 is provided around the imaging device chip 101 on the substrate 102 and a bonding area B for fixing the supporting body 104 is provided on the outer side of the area A (see, for example, JP-A-2008-211451).